Waiter ? Slashes and lemon dry, please !
by Ivrian
Summary: Des one shots, des slashes, des lemons, en veux tu, en voila !
1. Le duel

**Le duel**

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi, tout à JKR. Sauf l'histoire !

**Résum** : L'un d'entre eux mourra ce soir… ou chacun renaîtra. 

**Couple** : HP/DM.

**Les palabres de l'auteur** : J'ai eu l'idée de cette fic en regardant un DVD que je vous recommande vivement. Il s'agit du film « Les duellistes » avec Keith Carradine et Harvey Keitel. 

°°°

Le regard gris acier soutint sans faiblir un seul instant celui, vert émeraude, de son meilleur ennemi. Depuis sept ans qu'ils s'affrontaient régulièrement, Draco Malfoy avait parfois l'impression de connaître Harry Potter mieux que lui-même. Il était prévisible. Tellement prévisible.

Aussi le serpentard ne fut-il guère surpris en entendant le gryffondor lui cracher à la figure :

- Ce soir, Malfoy. Toi et moi, on en termine ce soir !

Draco eut un sourire mauvais, et, se penchant légèrement vers le survivant, lui siffla à l'oreille :

- Ce soir, Potter. Un de nous deux va crever ce soir !

C'était l'aboutissement de sept ans de haine. Sept ans de répulsion, d'insultes et de rejet. 

Tous deux avaient brillamment réussi leurs Aspics de dernière année. Cet après-midi, tous deux avaient reçu leurs diplômes. Mais ce soir, aucun ne ferait la fête avec les autres pour savourer la fin de leurs études. Ce soir, ils finiraient enfin leur guerre privée. Ce soir, le sang de l'un souillerait les vêtements de l'autre. Fin de l'histoire. 

- Potter ! rappela le blond tandis que l'autre s'éloignait.

Le brun se retourna et leurs deux regards s'accrochèrent encore.

- Changement des règles. Pas de magie.

Harry ne dit rien, attendant la suite.

- On s'affronte à l'épée, reprit Draco, le regard flamboyant. Comme les duellistes de jadis.

- Le fer contre le fer, fit pensivement le survivant. Cela me convient tout à fait. 

Ce soir, le sang allait couler. Ce soir, une vie allait s'achever. Ce soir, enfin.

***

Minuit avait sonné depuis longtemps. La pleine lune éclairait la clairière, donnant aux êtres et aux choses une consistance fantasmagorique. Harry, appuyé contre un chêne, attendait son rival avec l'impatience  d'un homme amoureux.  La haine et l'amour, les deux faces d'une même réalité… 

Un bruissement dans les branches, le claquement d'une brindille que l'on écrase… Et Malfoy fut là, beau comme un ange déchu, ses cheveux blonds sans la moindre trace de gel, ses yeux méfiants scrutant les alentours.

- Tu es en retard, fit tranquillement Harry.

- Tu es en avance, répondit le serpentard.

Mais au fond, tout ça n'avait plus aucune importance. L'acier étincela quand ils tirèrent leurs épées respectives. Un reflet de lune joua sur leurs chevelures lorsqu'ils se mirent en garde et se saluèrent. 

Au loin, on entendait les cris et les rires s'échapper de l'école en liesse.

Harry se fendit pour toucher son adversaire, qui para avec une précision diabolique. Tout de même surpris. Le gryffondor eut un sourire amer.

- Tu n'imaginais pas que je savais me battre à l'épée, Malfoy !

Draco ne répondit que par une attaque particulièrement vicieuse, que son alter ego n'eut aucun mal à éviter. Le combat promettait d'être intéressant. Bien que moins rapide qu'ils ne l'avaient tous deux crû au premier abord.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, les coups s'intensifièrent. Attaque, dégagement, demi-botte… La sueur perlait à leur front, coulait le long de leur nuque jusqu'à leur dos. Esquive, contre-attaque, feinte… 

Forcer l'autre à se reculer, encore et toujours plus loin… Ecouter ses halètements comme on écouterait les soupirs de l'être aim

Un coup d'épée en écharpe. Le fer croisé contre le fer. L'émeraude dans l'acier.

Et soudain, le sang qui jaillit lorsqu'une lame effilée touche une peau pâle. Stupeur. Rage. Haine…

Draco leva son épée et l'enfonça de toutes ses forces dans l'épaule de Harry. Chacun, stupéfait, regarda couler le sang de l'autre. Rouge rubis. Identique.

La chaleur enflamma leurs reins tandis que l'engagement reprenait. A bout de forces, ils trouvaient encore le courage de se dépasser pour continuer le duel. Les épées se mêlèrent, le crissement de l'acier leur faisant grincer des dents.

Ensuite, tout alla très vite. Harry se dégagea brusquement et enfonça sa lame dans la cuisse de son adversaire. Draco tomba à genoux, le souffle coupé par la douleur. Son adversaire le désarma, envoyant au loin la lame ensanglantée.

Acier contre émeraude. Draco ne cilla pas lorsque Harry posa son épée contre sa gorge, appuyant légèrement. Puis de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à faire perler une goutte de sang. Draco ne cilla toujours pas en voyant le regard fasciné de son adversaire devant ce mince filet de sang. Et pas davantage lorsque Harry lâcha son épée et s'agenouilla face à lui.

Il ferma juste les yeux en sentant la bouche de son ennemi prendre possession de son cou et lécher le liquide sombre. Comme animées d'une vie propre, ses mains se glissèrent sous la chemise du survivant, caressant les muscles fermes de son torse. 

Et puis deux bouches affamées de haine se trouvèrent voracement. Deux langues répétèrent le même duel que précédemment. Leurs chemises volèrent rejoindre leurs armes, tandis que chacun explorait fiévreusement le corps de l'autre.

Le duel avait recommencé. Un duel d'un autre genre.

Deux corps brûlants se pressaient l'un contre l'autre. Réclamant l'achèvement. L'assouvissement. Pulsions de mort transformées en pulsions de vie. Haine transformée en désir. La sueur mêlée au sang.

Harry se sentait au bord de l'explosion. Sa virilité tendue se frottait lascivement contre celle de son compagnon. Draco poussa un soupir en sentant les lèvres du gryffondor frôler les siennes. Il glissa les mains le long du torse plat, éprouvant une intense satisfaction à le sentir frémir. Ensuite, lentement, il déboutonna le pantalon de son ennemi, glissant une main indiscrète à l'intérieur.

Ses doigts impatients trouvèrent le sexe tendu vers lui, en lissèrent la peau douce, sentant déjà quelques gouttes humides s'en échapper. Le pantalon alla rejoindre le reste. La bouche de Draco explora chaque centimètre de la peau ainsi offerte, avant de remonter jusqu'au visage. 

Un autre baiser. Empreint de sensualité. Comme une promesse.

A son tour, Harry lécha le sang qui coulait de la blessure au torse du serpentard, descendant le long du ventre plat jusqu'à la forêt soyeuse de l'entrejambe. Sa langue frôla le gland sensible, et un frisson parcourut le jeune sorcier. 

Alors Harry l'engloutit entièrement, sa langue allant et venant autour de l'érection douloureuse.

Draco s'entendit haleter. Puis un cri rauque troua le silence, et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser que c'était lui qui l'avait poussé.

- Prends-moi, Harry, haleta-t-il. Maintenant…

Il fut plaqué contre le sol dans un mouvement brut. Les mains du gryffondor se crispèrent sur ses hanches. Deux souffles irréguliers se mêlèrent. Harry caressa lentement les fesses de son amant, et dans un mouvement doux, pénétra à l'intérieur de son intimité.

Draco se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas jouir immédiatement. Il ferma les yeux pour savourer le va-et-vient lancinant du sexe de son compagnon. Harry sur lui, en lui. Et dieu, que c'était bon ! La main du gryffondor caressait sa hampe sur toute sa longueur, augmentant son plaisir.

Un baiser sur son cou. Un autre sur ses épaules. 

Harry se mit à gémir, sentant son pénis durcir encore à mesure qu'il se mouvait dans le corps de son amant, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus loin… Et Draco ne put retenir un cri de jouissance pure en le sentant se contracter puis se déverser en lui. Il le rejoignit dans une extase tremblante.

Ensuite, haletants, ils contemplèrent les étoiles, attendant que leurs respirations s'apaisent enfin. Chacun prononça un sort de guérison pour soigner l'autre.

Plus un mot ne fut échangé. Juste quelques baisers.

La nuit s'étira. Le crépuscule et ses ombres les trouvèrent enlacés, endormis nus l'un contre l'autre. Et puis le jour chassa les ténèbres, et les deux amants contemplèrent en silence l'aube pure et lumineuse, qui se levait sur une nouvelle existence.   

**FIN**

°°°

Voila, c'était juste un tout petit HPDM de rien du tout… Mais si vous l'avez aimé, laissez-moi un petit mot. 

J'avais déjà publié cette fic, mais j'ai décidé de l'inclure dans cette série de one shot.


	2. La partie de poker

La partie de poker 

**Disclaimer **: Rien à moi, tout à JKR ! Sauf l'histoire tordue, bien sûr !

**Couple** : RW/DM. Y en a pas beaucoup, en français !

**Résum** : Ron se lance dans une partie de poker avec Malfoy. L'enjeu est très… spécial.

°°°

Le jeune homme roux regarda d'un air de défi le serpentard aux cheveux blonds. Celui-ci, coupant les cartes avec dextérité, lui retourna un sourire moqueur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, la belette ? 

- J'ai entendu dire que vous cherchiez un quatrième, répondit Ron Weasley.

Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bullstrode, les deux jeunes filles qui se trouvaient à la table de poker avec Draco Malfoy éclatèrent de rire.

- On joue de l'argent, Weasel, fit Pansy d'un ton venimeux.

- Pas seulement, rajouta Millicent avec un coup d'œil en coin à Draco.

Les trois jeunes gens se moquaient ouvertement de lui. Ron se sentit rougir, mais ne cilla pas. Il caressa machinalement les quelques pièces d'or qui se promenaient dans sa poche. Ses maigres économies. 

Est-ce que ça valait le coup de les risquer pour une partie de poker ?

Oui, ça le valait.

Car cela lui permettrait d'effacer, pour une fois, ce rictus condescendant qui déformait les traits splendides de Draco Malfoy.

Depuis des mois, sachant que la fouine avait le vice du poker, Ron s'était entraîné. Jour après jour, nuit après nuit. Seuls Harry et Hermione étaient au courant. Ils lui avaient même servi de partenaire, pour l'aider à s'améliorer.

Car Ron Weasley ne rêvait que d'une seule chose. Gagner publiquement contre Draco Malfoy, et paradoxalement, mériter enfin son respect.

- J'ai de l'argent, dit-il enfin. Pas beaucoup mais j'en ai.

Millicent et Pansy émirent un sifflement moqueur.

- Incroyable ! Potter t'a **encore** dépann ? susurra Pansy en accentuant l'intonation sur le mot « encore », ce qui fit rire Millicent.

Ron eut vraiment envie de les tuer. Il remarqua cependant que Draco n'avait rien dit.

- Alors, vous voulez un quatrième, oui ou non ? redemanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

Millicent ouvrit la bouche pour l'envoyer promener, mais Draco la prit de vitesse.

- Okay, Weasel. Assieds-toi.

Du coin de l'oeil, Ron vit le sursaut des deux jeunes filles.

- Mais… Dray, tu sais bien qu'on avait prévu de jouer une partie carrée ? demanda Millicent d'une toute petite voix.

Ron haussa une oreille, intrigué et inquiet. Ils ne jouaient donc pas au poker ?

Dray lui fit un sourire qui lui donna le frisson.

- Et bien, ou est le problème ? Ron fera le quatrième !

- Tu n'es pas sérieux ? glapit Pansy, quasiment hystérique.

- Mais si, Pansy, tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux.

Les visages décomposés des deux filles faisaient plaisir à voir, mais Ron, lui, ne comprenait rien et ça l'agaçait franchement.

- Bon, vous m'expliquez ou je dois deviner tout seul ? explosa-t-il.

Draco le fixa dans les yeux.

- La partie carrée est une variante du poker, mon cher, expliqua-t-il. On y joue, comme son nom l'indique, à quatre. Quatre manches.

- Et alors, ou est la différence ? demanda Ron, intrigué.

- La différence, Ronny boy, reprit le serpentard, c'est que si lors de l'une de ces quatre manches, l'un des joueurs parvient à réunir les quatre as, la partie est terminée. Il crie « partie carrée » et c'est fini.

- Ben ouais, et alors ?

Il avait beau faire, Ron ne voyait pas ou le blondinet voulait en venir. Millicent essaya de toutes ses forces de se retenir, mais elle explosa de rire.

- Dis-moi, Ron, demanda Pansy d'un ton doucereux à l'extrême, as-tu une quelconque idée de ce que signifie le terme « partie carrée » ?

- C'est un terme de poker ?

Le rire de Millicent redoubla. Même Dray ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- C'est un terme sexuel, la belette, dit-il. Ça signifie un rapport à quatre. Une partouze, si tu préfères.

Ron était aussi rouge que sa chevelure.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça vient faire ici ? s'enquit-il, la voix étranglée.

- Et bien, celui ou celle qui au cours d'une des manches obtient les quatre as peut choisir les trois autres comme partenaires pour la nuit.

- Les trois autres ? murmura le rouquin.

- Ou un seul des trois, c'est au choix, reprit Draco, amusé. Alors, la belette, toujours intéress ?

Ron déglutit péniblement, mais il était hors de question qu'il se défile.

- Toujours intéressé, répondit-il d'une voix qui ne tremblait pas. 

Il s'installa, mais alors que Draco allait couper les cartes, il posa la main sur son bras. Les deux jeunes gens eurent l'impression qu'une décharge électrique les secouait, mais aucun ne le laissa paraître.

- Tu permets que je le fasse ? demanda le rouquin.

- Et pourquoi ce serait toi ? fit agressivement Pansy.

- Parce que je suis un gryffondor, répondit fièrement le jeune préfet.

Draco eut un sourire en coin en entendant ça. 

Ça allait être vraiment trop facile.

***

_Ipso facto_, ce ne fut pas le cas. Trois manches plus tard, Ron en avait gagné une, et Draco les deux autres. Le rouquin s'avérait un joueur intuitif et redoutable, même s'il avait perdu tout son argent.

Draco en venait à se demander depuis combien de temps il connaissait ce jeu, et le roux venait de monter en flèche dans son estime. Pas seulement dans son estime, d'ailleurs, mais ça, Malfoy s'interdisait d'y penser. 

Pour le moment.

La quatrième et dernière manche était en cours, et personne n'avait encore vu la couleur d'un as. Du moins, c'était ce que pensait Drake.

Il ignorait que dans son coin, un petit rouquin fébrile était aux prises avec sa conscience. Depuis dix bonnes minutes, Ron avait les quatre as en main. Depuis dix bonnes minutes, il pouvait hurler « partie carrée ! » et tout serait terminé.

Depuis dix bonnes minutes, il pouvait avoir Draco Malfoy comme esclave sexuel pour la nuit. Car les sentiments du gryffondor à l'égard du préfet en chef de serpentard étaient tout sauf simples.

Sa haine de ces dernières années s'était transformée en… quelque chose d'autre. Qui avait un rapport direct avec ces fichues hormones ! Mais voilà, Ron hésitait.

Devait-il céder à ses envies, sachant qu'il s'agissait juste de l'histoire d'une nuit et que Malfoy ne l'en mépriserait que davantage ?

_Non_, lui soufflait sa conscience.

_Oui_, lui murmurait lascivement sa libido.

Ron Weasley n'hésita plus. Il écouta sa libido.

Les doigts tremblants lorsque vint son tour de parler, il posa les quatre cartes bien en vues.

- Partie carrée, dit-il à haute et intelligible voix.

Les as étaient bien alignés, semblant narguer Draco, Millicent et Pansy. La pomme d'Adam de Draco s'emballa, mais il conserva un visage impassible.

- Bravo, dit-il enfin. Alors, tu nous choisis tous les trois ou tu choisis l'une des filles ?

Il eut un sourire sarcastique avant d'ajouter :

- A moins que ton côté gryffondor chevaleresque ne nous tienne quitte ?

Ron lui renvoya un sourire angélique.

- Tu as tout faux, Dray, répondit-il. C'est toi que je choisis.

L'air choqué de Pansy et Millicent lui fit plaisir à voir. Mais tout de même moins que l'air ahuri du préfet en chef de Serpentard.

- Mais, Drake ? ! Tu ne vas pas faire ça ? ! hurla Pansy, furieuse.

Malfoy lui jeta un regard glacial.

- Un pari est un pari, Parkinson. Et je ne me défile jamais.

Il se tourna vers Ron, qui le fixait d'un air goguenard.

- Rejoins-moi dans ma chambre, dans dix minutes.

Le gryffondor et les deux filles regardèrent le préfet en chef disparaître hors de la salle de poker.

Ron adressa un sourire moqueur aux deux filles, et fila chez les gryffondors.

***

Dix minutes plus tard, douché et rasé de près, le rouquin frappa à la chambre du préfet en chef de Serpentard.

Un Malfoy en peignoir, venant visiblement de se laver, lui aussi, lui ouvrit la porte. Ses deux iris, couleur d'écume, ne laissaient rien transparaître de ses sentiments.

De son côté, Ron s'efforçait d'avoir l'air impassible.

Air qui fut difficile à conserver lorsque Draco ôta son peignoir et s'assit, entièrement nu, sur le lit.

La respiration de Ron se bloqua un bon moment. Le blond était vraiment… magnifique. Le gryffondor laissa courir son regard sur les pectoraux musclés par le quidditch, le ventre plat, les hanches étroites, avant de se perdre dans la forêt claire de son entrejambe.

Comme hypnotisés, ses yeux se fixèrent sur le membre épais et long, en état avancé d'excitation.

- Arrête de me mater comme ça, Weasley, tu m'excites, fit tranquillement Draco.

- Ce n'est pas le but du jeu ? demanda Ron d'une voix enrouée.

Le serpentard eut un rictus amusé.

- Si, en effet. Bon, que veux-tu que je fasse ?

Le cerveau de Ron travaillait à toute vapeur. Il pouvait demander au blond tout ce qu'il voulait. Tout. Il avait un esclave pour plusieurs heures.

Un esclave sexuel… qui n'éprouverait jamais que du mépris pour lui.

Un sentiment de lassitude s'abattit soudain sur le jeune roux. Il n'avait rien d'un serpentard, même s'il s'était cru l'espace d'un instant capable d'agir comme eux. Non, lui était gryffondor jusqu'au bout des ongles.

- Je veux que tu arrêtes d'humilier Harry et Hermione, dit-il enfin. Je te tiens quitte du reste.

Il se détourna pour partir, et entendit Draco murmurer quelque chose dans son dos. Sa main appuya sur la poignée de la porte, mais elle était fermée.

- A quoi tu joues ? demanda-t-il avec colère.

Le blond le rejoignit, le bloquant contre le mur.

- Quand on allume un incendie, petit rouquin, murmura Draco d'une voix enrouée, il faut l'éteindre, après.

Il prit la main du jeune homme et la posa sur sa virilité dressée.

- Caresse-moi, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Et Ron obéit, fasciné par ce regard de prédateur. Il amorça un lent mouvement de va et vient autour de la chair fine, dure et douce à la fois.

La bouche de Dray se posa sur la sienne, et avec un soupir, Ron sentit sa langue se frayer un chemin et chercher la sienne.

Durant quelques minutes, ils s'embrassèrent comme des affamés. Ron se rendit à peine compte que son compagnon le déshabillait. Ce ne fut qu'en sentant deux mains aux doigts fins se poser sur ses fesses qu'il sursauta.

- Dray… je…

Draco ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir.

- J'ai envie de toi, Ron.

Ils se retrouvèrent sur le lit, s'embrassant, se caressant, peau contre peau, sexe contre sexe.

Allongé sur le ventre, au paradis, Ron sentait son amant couvrir son dos de baisers avides.

- Laisse-moi te faire plaisir, Ronny.

Tout d'abord, le roux ne comprit pas. Mais il sentit bientôt une main douce écarter ses fesses. Une décharge électrique le secoua lorsqu'une langue taquine s'insinua dans son intimité, caressant la chair élastique.

C'était une si agréable torture que Ron crispa les doigts sur les draps, les froissant sauvagement.

Un gémissement de plaisir lui échappa.

- Oooh… ouiiii… Dray…. Continue !

Le mouvement de la langue s'intensifia, et Ron remua des hanches en cadence, frottant son sexe douloureux contre les draps.

Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas hurler sous l'infernale caresse buccale.

- Dray, je n'en peux plus !

Draco n'était pas loin d'exploser, lui non plus. Son membre durci lui rappelait à quel point il avait envie du rouquin, et ce, depuis des mois. Il le fit retourner sur le dos, observant ses joues empourprées, ses yeux voilés de désir, son souffle rapide.

Le fruit du péché.

Avec un corps à se damner.

Ron passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, dans un mouvement d'invite inconsciente, et ondula du bassin contre la virilité de son compagnon.

- Je veux te prendre, murmura Draco d'une voix rauque.

Pour toute réponse, Ron saisit le membre raidi et le positionna contre son intimité. Il noua ses jambes autour des hanches du serpentard, et celui-ci pénétra lentement en lui.

- Bouge avec moi, chéri, haleta-t-il. 

Ils commencèrent à se mouvoir en rythme, tout d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus rapidement. Les mains soudées sous les fesses de Ron, Draco allait et venait avec frénésie, son visage tendu par la montée de la jouissance.

Il sentit soudain le corps du gryffondor se cabrer contre le sien, entendit un cri, et un liquide chaud arrosa son ventre. Dans un ultime spasme, il rejoignit son amant dans l'extase.

Epuisés, haletants, étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils reprirent leur souffle.

- Je t'aime, Dray, murmura soudain Ron.

Il ne savait pas comment sa déclaration allait être reçue. Mais il ne pouvait pas garder le silence plus longtemps sur ses sentiments. 

Pas après ce moment magique.

Draco releva la tête, à la fois surpris et heureux. Son visage s'adoucit, il posa sa bouche contre l'oreille du jeune roux et lui murmura tendrement :

- Je t'aime aussi, Ronny boy.

Les deux adolescents se lovèrent l'un contre l'autre, sentant un sommeil apaisé les gagner peu à peu.

- Finalement, c'était plutôt une bonne idée, cette partie de poker, murmura Ron d'une voix ensommeillée, au bout de quelques minutes.

Draco avait déjà rejoint les bras de Morphée. Un petit sourire jouait sur ses lèvres pleines.

FIN 

°°°

Je suis dans ma période 'Guimauve and Lemon', moi ! Allez, ça va passer ! 

Oh, et au fait… Désolée, je l'ai postée sans prendre la peine de me relire, ne m'en veuillez pas trop !


	3. Examen rectal

**Examen rectal**

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à JKR, sauf l'histoire carrément tordue, qui m'appartient.

**Couple** : SF/BZ. J'en ai jamais vu, alors j'innove, lol !

**Résum** : Depuis leur première année d'études, Blaise Zabini ne cesse de harceler Seamus Finnigan. Lorsque ce dernier se retrouve avec les cheveux blond platine suite à une blague de Zabini, trop, c'est trop ! Le serpentard ferait bien de se planquer, car Seamus est décidé à lui faire subir un examen rectal avec sa baguette !

**Genre** : Ignoble, vous êtes prévenus ! Accessoirement, rating Q…

**Et un énorme MERCI pour vos rewiews !**

**°°°**

Tout avait commencé lors de leur première année. A l'instar de Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini et Seamus Finnigan s'étaient détestés d'emblée.

Et depuis, il ne se passait pas une semaine sans que le serpentard ne fasse une blague stupide ou méchante au gryffondor, devenu son souffre-douleur personnel. Et ça continuait ainsi chaque année scolaire, au grand amusement de la communauté reptilienne au grand complet.

Malgré ses cheveux roux et son caractère assez impulsif, Seamus était d'une timidité maladive. Il était aussi, à son grand désarroi, doté d'une petite taille et d'un corps chétif.

Mais il avait la chance extraordinaire d'avoir des amis fidèles et loyaux, et les mauvaises plaisanteries de Zabini ne restaient jamais impunies bien longtemps.

Les choses commencèrent à changer lors de leur sixième année. Le jeune homme maigre qui se désespérait de sa petite taille prit en quelques mois une douzaine de kilos (principalement du muscle) et une quinzaine de centimètres.

Le quidditch ne s'en porta que mieux. Seamus et Blaise faisaient désormais la même taille et quasiment le même poids.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent en septième et dernière année d'études à Poudlard, il ne fallut pourtant guère de temps à Zabini pour recommencer ses mauvaises blagues.

Mais ce que le serpentard n'avait malheureusement pas compris, c'est que le caractère du gryffondor avait lui aussi évolué.

Lorsque Seamus se retrouva transformé pendant trois interminables heures en un magnifique setter irlandais, à la suite d'un « malencontreux » ajout d'ingrédient dans sa potion par un Zabini décidément bien négligent, il décida après avoir retrouvé forme humaine que c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

Coinçant le serpentard contre le mur à la sortie du cours de Potions, sous l'œil hilare de ses compagnons, il lui balança ses quatre vérités.

- Zabini ! Tu n'es qu'un immonde ver de terre ! Un pauvre con !

Rapprochant son visage de celui, pas rassuré du tout, de sa Némésis personnelle, il murmura avec un petit sourire sadique :

- Ecoute, espèce d'emmerdeur ! Je ne le répéterai pas deux fois… Tu me refais encore une seule de tes blagues débiles… **ET JE TE FAIS UN EXAMEN RECTAL AVEC MA BAGUETTE, C'EST COMPRIS !**

La dernière phrase avait littéralement été hurlée, et fit exploser de rire les lions. Les serpents, eux, ne goûtaient pas du tout la plaisanterie.

- Maintenant, ça suffit, Finnigan ! siffla Draco Malfoy. Tu le lâches immédiatement !

- Sinon tu feras quoi, la fouine ? rétorqua suavement Harry.

- La ferme, Potty ! Je ne t'adresse pas la parole !

La dispute menaçait sérieusement de s'envenimer entre les gryffondors et les serpentards, lorsque la porte des cachots s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Snape visiblement hors de lui.

- Messieurs et Mesdemoiselles ! Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire ! Pas de cours ! hurla-t-il. Monsieur Finnigan, relâchez immédiatement Monsieur Zabini ! Et vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor pour usage de la violence envers un condisciple !

Seamus ôta sa main de la gorge de Blaise.

- N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, murmura-t-il.

L'incident en resta la.

Mais Blaise ne décolérait pas. Il fallait qu'il se venge de cette humiliation.

Lors du match de quidditch Gryffondor/Serdaigle, il se glissa sournoisement dans les vestiaires des lions, et trouva les affaires personnelles de Seamus. Avec un sourire sadique, il remplaça le shampooing du jeune homme par une composition de son cru.

Blaise était comme beaucoup de serpentards… très doué en potions ! Et celle qu'il avait choisi n'agirait que 24 heures plus tard.

La tête de Finnigan allait être du plus haut comique !

**§**

Le lendemain, ce fut un hurlement d'horreur qui retentit dans le dortoir des gryffondors. Seamus traversa la salle commune comme une bombe pour filer dans la chambre du préfet en chef de sa maison.

Et un Harry totalement ahuri se retrouva devant un Finnigan aux cheveux d'un magnifique blond platine.

- Je vais le tuer ! hurlait Seamus. Ce coup-ci, je vais le tuer !

- Calme-toi, fit Harry d'un ton apaisant. Ce genre de potions n'a en général qu'un effet limité dans le temps.

- Oui, mais en attendant, c'est pas toi qui va devoir aller déjeuner avec cette tête !

Les deux amis discutèrent longuement. Harry parvint à calmer le bouillant irlandais.

Seamus descendit à la salle de réfectoire en gardant un air impassible. Ni les quolibets des serpentards, ni les regards amusés des Serdaigles, ni ceux, apitoyés, des Pouffsouffles ne parvinrent à entamer son imperturbable sang-froid.

Mais le jeune homme eut un sourire intérieur, en songeant que Zabini ne perdait rien pour attendre et que la vengeance méritait bien un peu de patience…

La chevelure reprit sa teinte normale, et au bout de quelques jours, Blaise relâcha sa surveillance, persuadé que le gryffy ne tenterait plus rien contre lui.

De ce fait, il s'attarda sous les douches un peu plus que nécessaire après le match Serpentard/Pouffsouffle.

Comment aurait-il pu imaginer ce qui l'attendait ?

Lorsqu'il sortit en sifflotant de la cabine, pour se retrouver dans les vestiaires apparemment déserts, il fut accueilli par un bref « _Expelliarmus !_ » qui le fit atterrir contre le mur et sombrer dans le néant.

Il se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard, sa serviette toujours autour des reins, la tête enfouie dans un oreiller et étendu à plat ventre sur un moelleux lit de plumes. Il se rendit compte avec effroi que ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient attachés aux montants du lit.

Tournant son visage sur la gauche, le serpentard glapit de terreur en croisant le regard malicieux d'un Seamus au comble de la joie.

- Coucou !

Blaise se sentit devenir livide. Inspectant le décor, il se demanda ou diable il se trouvait.

- C'est la salle sur demande, répondit Seamus, qui semblait lire dans ses pensées. Et crois-moi, mon petit serpent, personne ne viendra nous y déranger.

Zabini se sentit soudain très mal barré.

- Laisse-moi partir, Finnigan ! cria-t-il. Sinon tu me le paieras, je te le jure !

Sous l'œil horrifié du jeune homme, l'adolescent aux cheveux roux sortit de sa poche sa baguette magique.

- Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai promis, Zabini ? fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Blaise crut qu'il allait défaillir.

- Finnigan ! Tu ne vas pas faire ça !

- Je vais me gêner !

Blaise poussa un hurlement terrifié, et se débattit comme un forcené, mais les liens étaient solides.

- Tu vas te faire mal, petit serpent !

Le serpentard ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit l'autre adolescent lui ôter sa serviette de bain.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'il ne se passe quoi que ce soit. Zabini s'attendait à hurler de douleur et… rien.

Rouvrant les yeux, il croisa le regard amusé de Seamus, assis à côté de lui.

- Tu as vraiment cru que j'allais t'enfoncer ma baguette dans le derrière ?

Blaise n'y comprenait plus rien.

- Mais je croyais que…

- Oh, j'en avais l'intention… quand j'étais en colère. Mais plus je regarde tes fesses superbes, plus je me dis que ce serait dommage !

Blaise sentit ses joues prendre une belle teinte cramoisie, qui s'accentua lorsque Seamus ajouta d'une voix particulièrement enjôleuse :

- En fait, il me vient l'envie d'utiliser un tout autre… instrument pour t'examiner.

Blaise déglutit avec difficulté. Le regard bleu de Seamus était si… troublant.

A sa grande honte, le serpentard sentit un certain durcissement dans son bas-ventre à l'idée de ce que le gryffy voulait lui faire subir.

Il referma les yeux, et tressaillit violemment en sentant le contact d'une bouche chaude sur ses fesses. Son érection doubla de volume et un gémissement lui échappa alors que la caresse s'accentuait.

Une langue mutine s'insinua dans son intimité, et l'amena subtilement au bord du plaisir.

- Oh, Merlin ! Seamus, détache-moi ! supplia Blaise.

- Pas si vite, mon petit serpent… Pas tout de suite…

Les lèvres du gryffondor se promenèrent sur la peau veloutée, mordillant le postérieur charnu avec délectation.

_« Si j'avais su que ce serait aussi bon de me venger de lui, j'aurais fait ça avant !_ songea Seamus. »

Il commençait à se sentir très à l'étroit dans ses vêtements, et s'en débarrassa rapidement.

Il prononça ensuite une brève formule, et Blaise se retrouva libre.

Le serpentard se jeta voracement sur les lèvres du gryffondor, et tous deux roulèrent sur le lit.

- Prêt pour votre examen, Signor Zabini ? demanda malicieusement Seamus.

- Plus que prêt, murmura Blaise tout contre ses lèvres. Tu es en train de me rendre dingue !

Avec douceur, Seamus écarta les cuisses de son compagnon, et marmonnant un bref sort de lubrification, se positionna à l'entrée de son intimité.

La chair élastique s'ouvrit sous l'intrusion de son membre gonflé de désir, et Blaise se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier de plaisir.

Seamus, capturant voracement les lèvres de son amant, amorça un sensuel mouvement de va-et-vient, frappant délicieusement la prostate très sensible de ce dernier.

- Oh, Merlin ! cria Blaise alors que des vagues de jouissance toujours plus puissantes le submergeaient. Plus fort, Seamus ! Prends-moi plus fort !

Le gryffondor obéit à cette supplique avec un enthousiasme non feint, augmentant la cadence de ses coups de boutoir dans le corps accueillant. Et bientôt les gémissements et les cris de plaisir se répondirent dans la salle, tandis qu'un violent orgasme secouait les deux amants.

**§**

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, ce fut un Seamus totalement béat qui vint s'asseoir à la table des gryffondors.

Un sourire agaçant au possible semblait ne pas vouloir quitter ses lèvres, et il n'entendait rien de ce que lui disaient ses compagnons. Harry le regarda avec curiosité, curiosité qui se mua en surprise lorsqu'il vit entrer Blaise Zabini dans le réfectoire.

Ce dernier semblait avoir… de la difficulté à marcher, mais ce qui stupéfia le survivant, ce fut le soudain rosissement de ses pommettes, et le petit signe discret qu'il fit à Seamus.

Harry vit avec intérêt que les joues de son ami avaient elles aussi pris une teinte d'un beau rouge carmin.

Cependant, la surprise du préfet en chef des gryffondors atteignit des sommets lorsqu'il remarqua le petit clin d'œil que son ami retourna à Blaise en réponse à son petit geste.

- Seamus… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, au juste, hier soir, avec Zabini ? demanda-t-il d'un ton soupçonneux.

- Crois-moi, Harry, répondit le jeune irlandais avec un sourire extatique, tu ne veux pas vraiment le savoir…

Avec un haussement d'épaules et un sourire entendu, Harry se tourna vers la porte. Draco Malfoy, l'air hautain, marchait d'un pas martial vers la table des serpentards.

Le survivant fixa d'un œil intéressé les fesses fermes de son ennemi.

_« Faudrait peut-être que je songe à faire un examen rectal à Malfoy, moi… »_

**FIN**

**°°°**

**Je sais, je sais, _mea culpa_, je devrais avoir honte de faire des OS pareil ! C'est d'un goût extrêmement douteux, mais vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que j'ai pu me marrer en écrivant ça !**


	4. Lucius et l'auror

_**Lucius et l'auror**_

**Disclaimer** : Un jour je serai riche et célèbre grâce à mes merveilleux personnages yaoi… mais en attendant ce jour, ben, ceux-là, ils ne sont pas à moi et je ne me fais aucun sou en écrivant mes âneries sur eux, lol !

**Résumé **: L'auror Harry Potter a enfin mis la main sur le mangemort en fuite Lucius Malfoy. Mais chut ! Y a une surprise à la fin !

**Rating** : Heu… Q, Q, Q et encore Q ? PWP, si vous préférez !

**Note de l'auteuze** : Ce merveilleux OS (S'étouffe en écrivant ça) a tout d'abord été publié dans le fanzine « _Le troisième Œil_ » qui fait notre joie et notre fierté, à Tiayel, Sybille T et moi-même. Vive TO !

**°°°**

Enfin… Après tous ces longs mois de recherches, de traques acharnées, de fausses pistes et d'errances…

Il avait mis la main sur la cachette du mangemort Lucius Malfoy. Cette sale bête malfaisante allait payer pour ses crimes… **ENFIN** !

Retenant à grand-peine un cri d'exultation, l'auror Harry Potter contempla avec un rictus dégoûté et amusé le bâtiment grisâtre et sinistre qui lui faisait face. Une putride odeur d'urine et de sexe s'élevait de la ruelle avoisinante et lui montait aux narines.

Il avala sa salive, désireux d'endiguer l'envie de vomir croissante que lui inspirait cette vue sordide.

Lucius Malfoy, l'homme à l'élégance parfaite et à la réplique suavement acerbe, l'ex-bras droit de Voldemort, dans un hôtel de passe moldu !

De tous les endroits où le jeune auror imaginait retrouver le blond, celui-ci était bien le dernier !

« _Décidément_, pensa-t-il avec un brin d'ironie, _les temps changent_ ! »

L'épouse de Malfoy, Narcissa, était décédée deux ans auparavant, quelques mois avant que Harry ne parvienne à vaincre Voldemort.

Depuis, le blond était devenu un fugitif insaisissable, changeant de « planques » avec la rapidité d'un Houdini sorcier.

Mais la patience et le difficile travail de recherche de Harry portaient enfin leurs fruits. Malfoy était à sa merci.

Aux aguets, le jeune auror pénétra dans l'hôtel avec la souplesse et la furtivité d'un félin. Le portier, un homme d'un certain âge au visage porcin et aux cheveux gras, sursauta en voyant soudain un inconnu surgir devant lui.

- Waouh… Comment vous avez fait ça ?

Sans répondre, Harry le toisa froidement.

- Un grand blond distingué, aux cheveux longs, ça te dit quelque chose ?

Le portier roula de grands yeux rusés.

- Vous savez, je vois passer beaucoup de monde…

Le regard glacial du jeune auror le convainquit illico de ne pas s'enferrer davantage dans le mensonge. Face à un type de cet acabit, il ne gagnerait rien à vouloir jouer au plus fin.

- Ok, ok ! Je ne veux pas d'ennuis, moi ! capitula-t-il. Il est au 317, premier étage !

- Il t'a réclamé quelque chose ?

- Une fille « plutôt jolie et propre » comme il a dit. Je dois la lui envoyer d'ici un quart d'heure.

Un sourire narquois se peignit sur les lèvres du survivant. Il sortit de la poche de son jean une liasse de billets de banque moldus et la posa sur le comptoir devant l'homme.

- Quand la fille arrivera, tu lui donneras la moitié et tu la renverras, ordonna-t-il d'un ton sans réplique. L'autre moitié est pour toi.

Le regard avide du moldu ne quittait pas les billets, la cupidité inscrite en lettres de feu sur son visage, et le jeune auror se félicita une fois de plus de sa capacité à juger les gens.

Silencieusement, il monta à l'étage et longea le couloir, seulement éclairé par quelques néons qui avaient connu de meilleurs jours. S'arrêtant à peine à chaque porte, il lut les numéros des chambres. 311, 313, 315… Ah, 317 !

Le cœur battant la chamade sous l'effet conjugué de la peur et de l'excitation, Harry dégaina prudemment sa baguette et se colla contre le mur. Il lança à mi-voix une incantation destinée à lui révéler si le mangemort avait jeté un quelconque sortilège de protection, mais il n'en était rien. Ensuite, il fit doucement jouer la poignée, remarquant avec ironie que la porte n'était même pas fermée à clef.

Le sieur Malfoy était décidément bien trop confiant ! Son arrogance allait le perdre…

Sur une légère impulsion, l'auror entrouvrit la porte et scruta l'intérieur de la chambre. La pièce était à peine éclairée, mais un bruit d'eau se fit soudain entendre, apprenant par la même occasion à Harry que Lucius Malfoy prenait une douche.

Tout à ses ablutions, le mangemort chantait joyeusement et – atrocement faux – le refrain d'une chanson moldue à la mode. Cette cacophonie monstrueuse arracha une grimace et un gémissement de douleur au jeune auror. Ses pauvres oreilles allaient être définitivement traumatisées !

Il pénétra dans la chambre et se glissa derrière la porte de la salle de bains, restée ouverte. Tapi dans l'ombre, il se prépara à bondir sur sa proie.

Dix minutes plus tard (pendant lesquelles Harry dut se contenir pour ne pas étrangler le chanteur) la porte de la cabine de douche qui se refermait avec un claquement sec lui indiqua que le moment était venu d'agir.

Il se précipita dans la salle de bains, pointant sa baguette en direction du blond.

- Les mains en l'air, Malfoy !

Pas démonté pour deux sous, le mangemort continua tranquillement à se sécher, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il noua calmement la serviette autour de sa taille. Harry, excédé, le regarda faire, son sang bouillant devant cette indifférence teintée de condescendance.

- Malfoy, seriez-vous par hasard devenu sourd ! glapit-il, toute patience envolée. J'ai dit « Haut les mains » !

Toujours aucune réaction. Presque malgré lui, le regard de l'auror glissa sur la peau pâle, luisante de centaines de gouttelettes d'eau, admirant au passage les pectoraux saillants et le ventre parfaitement plat de l'homme.

A quarante-cinq ans, Lucius Malfoy n'affichait pas un seul centimètre de graisse en trop, et devant ce corps superbe, Harry déglutit avant de répéter d'une voix bizarrement hachée :

- Levez les mains au-dessus de la tête, Malfoy, c'est la dernière fois que je vous le demande !

Lucius sourit ironiquement.

- Très bien, Monsieur Potter, répondit-il enfin. Puisque vous insistez…

Il leva ses paumes en un geste de reddition moqueur. La serviette, nouée nonchalamment autour de ses hanches, choisit précisément cet instant pour juger qu'il était temps pour elle de se faire la malle. La coquine glissa donc le long des courbes viriles avant de s'affaler mollement sur le sol.

Les yeux agrandis de stupeur de Harry se posèrent sur les hanches étroites avant de se fixer, comme hypnotisés, sur une virilité dotée, ma foi, de proportions… au-dessus de la norme.

Niché au creux d'un écrin de poils blonds, le membre au repos du mangemort ne tarda pas à s'éveiller devant l'intérêt flatteur dont il faisait soudain l'objet.

Et bientôt, face à un Harry rouge de gêne – et d'émotion ! –, Lucius affichait fièrement une imposante érection.

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça, auror Potter, articula-t-il sensuellement, vous voyez l'effet que vous me faîtes !

Harry en lâcha carrément sa baguette.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au mangemort pour reprendre **_illico_** le contrôle de la situation. Se jetant sur le jeune homme, il s'empara de ladite baguette et le ceintura violemment.

- MERDE ! hurla Harry en se débattant comme un beau diable.

Peine perdue ! Avec un rictus sarcastique, Lucius pointa l'instrument contre lui en lançant d'une voix assurée :

- _Stupéfix_ !

L'auror se retrouva immédiatement immobilisé. Seuls ses yeux verts rayonnaient encore de vie, roulant furieusement dans leurs orbites, et lançant des éclairs vengeurs en direction du mangemort. Lequel éclata d'un petit rire condescendant.

- Vous avez encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre, **_Auror_** **_Potter_**… , asséna-t-il en appuyant ironiquement sur les deux derniers mots.

Lentement, il pointa de nouveau la baguette sur le torse du jeune brun, et celui-ci ferma les yeux, persuadé que les deux derniers mots qu'il entendrait ne seraient autres que « _Avada_ _Kedavra_ »…

Mais à sa grande surprise, la voix de velours se contenta de murmurer :

- _Deletrius_ _vestimentum_.

Harry eut un hoquet de stupeur en sentant un souffle frais sur sa peau nue. Il rouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans le regard ardoise de Lucius. Toujours incapable du moindre mouvement, il comprit qu'il était totalement nu et irrévocablement à la merci de son pire ennemi.

Une surexcitation traîtresse embrasa le creux de ses reins lorsqu'il se prit à imaginer soudain les 'tortures' que pourrait lui faire subir l'expérimenté mangemort.

Le regard acier glissa sensuellement sur le modelé soyeux de la peau, s'attardant ici et là sur les courbes viriles. Le jeune Potter ressemblait à une sculpture parfaite, créée par un artiste éperdument amoureux de la beauté.

Les prunelles grises se teintèrent d'argent liquide au fur et à mesure que l'homme savourait la tentation exquise que représentait le jeune auror.

Sa main vint se nicher sur les fesses fermes et charnues et les caressa doucement, les effleurant à peine.

Harry, toujours contraint à l'immobilité, gémit intérieurement de frustration sous ce contact intime. C'était pire que de la torture !

Il sentit les cheveux soyeux de l'homme frôler sa peau brûlante tandis que ce dernier lui murmurait d'une voix rauque :

- Je vais vous faire crier, Potter…

Et soudain, il avait disparu du champ de vision du jeune homme.

« _Oh, merlin_ ! pensa Harry. _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait_ ! »

Son sexe tendu connut soudain la douceur et l'humidité d'une langue câline, et il comprit avec un sursaut d'horreur et d'extase que Lucius Malfoy… lui faisait une fellation dans les règles de l'art.

Lucius, tour à tour, suçotait délicatement le gland gorgé de désir, puis avalait entièrement la verge durcie, comme s'il s'agissait d'une délicieuse sucrerie.

Le brun émit un grognement de frustration lorsque la bouche chaude et mouillée de l'homme le libéra, le temps de chuchoter un bref :

- _Finite_ _incantatem_.

Et soudain les doigts du jeune homme vinrent se perdre dans la chevelure épaisse de son compagnon, à mesure que Lucius le prenait de plus en plus profondément dans sa gorge.

Il donna quelques ultimes coups de reins pour accompagner les mouvements de la bouche infernale, puis soudain, la lumière aveuglante de la jouissance le submergea, et le corps secoué de spasmes violents, il offrit à son 'bourreau' l'essence même de son être.

C'était bon, putain, ce que c'était bon ! Si le fan-club officiel de Voldy incluait des cours de tortures de ce style, pas étonnant qu'il ait eu autant de membres !

Epuisé, Harry s'effondra contre Lucius, lequel le prit dans ses bras pour le porter sur le lit.

- Nous n'en avons pas fini, Monsieur Potter.

Comme si elle n'attendait que ce signal, la bouche du jeune homme vint dévorer de baisers la peau d'albâtre, encore légèrement humide. Il ne se rassasiait pas de cette douceur soyeuse, de ce grain velouté, oublieux que peut-être, l'ascendance vélane de Malfoy était pour quelque chose dans cette soudaine et irrésistible attirance.

Lentement, mais fermement, une main l'obligea à relever la tête pour regarder son compagnon.

- Etes-vous sur de vouloir aller plus loin, Potter ?

Harry déglutit avec difficulté. Comprenant que Lucius lui offrait l'opportunité d'un ultime refus, il hésita. Mais devant le regard en fusion du mangemort, son cerveau semblait lui refuser toute possibilité de réflexion.

Son corps tout entier semblait se liquéfier de désir devant cet homme, son érection renouvelée réclamait l'assouvissement que seul le mangemort pouvait lui apporter.

- Je vous veux, murmura-t-il simplement.

La seconde suivante, il se retrouva allongé sur le dos au milieu des draps froissés. Lucius mordillait chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, comme un animal affamé, ne lui laissant pas la moindre chance de résistance.

Et Harry se laissait emporter par ce flot de passion tumultueuse, gémissant des sons incohérents, sa tête remuant frénétiquement de gauche à droite, sans même qu'il en ait conscience. Il fallut qu'une main blanche caresse ses cheveux pour qu'il cesse enfin ce mouvement lancinant.

Puis la bouche de Lucius fut sur la sienne, sa langue jouant sensuellement avec celle du jeune auror, étouffant les petits cris de plaisir de ce dernier. Leurs membres durcis se frottaient frénétiquement l'un contre l'autre, dans un rythme erratique. La fièvre les envahissait.

La jouissance montait par vagues, faisait frémir leur peau. Harry se dégagea brusquement du baiser, le temps d'un bref halètement.

- Lucius, je n'en peux plus ! Prends-moi, maintenant !

La voix rauque du mangemort lança un bref « _Lubricio_ » et il se positionna entre les cuisses ouvertes du jeune auror. Il regarda le beau visage aux yeux verts. Son envie du jeune homme était si douloureuse qu'il avait presque peur de lui faire mal.

- Viens, murmura simplement Harry.

Avec un râle rauque, Lucius rendit les armes, et s'enfonça dans cette moiteur humide et étroite qui n'attendait que lui. Harry se mordit les lèvres, non de douleur, mais de plaisir.

Ce membre énorme qui l'empalait, se mouvait en lui, toujours plus profondément, cette peau qui se frottait contre la sienne, ces lèvres qui cherchaient les siennes avec férocité, tout concourrait à lui faire perdre la tête.

Il perdit pied, se noya dans des flots d'extase tandis que la main du mangemort le masturbait presque violemment. Son corps se tendit, et avec un cri rauque, il jouit dans la main de son tourmenteur.

Lucius se raidit, muscles durcis, et se libéra à son tour, par saccades d'une violence telle qu'il crut perdre conscience.

En sueur, deux corps frémissants se serrèrent étroitement l'un contre l'autre…

**§**

Ce fut la sensation d'être observé qui tira Harry de son sommeil. Il ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer le regard argenté de son amant.

Souriant, le jeune homme s'étira.

- Bonjour, mon amour.

Lucius, le regard grave, se pencha pour lui donner un baiser. Harry y répondit langoureusement, mais se dégagea soudain avec une moue boudeuse.

- Quand je pense que je me suis fait avoir comme un débutant ! râla-t-il.

Lucius ne put retenir un sourire.

- Ne sois pas si dur avec toi, Harry, murmura-t-il entre deux baisers. Après tout, ta formation d'auror n'est pas encore achevée… Tu as encore plein de choses à apprendre. Mais je reconnais que le fantasme de l'auror et du mangemort en fuite est mon préféré !

Harry éclata de rire, tandis que son compagnon marmonnait un bref sortilège. Le décor sordide s'effaça, révélant celui, somptueux, du manoir Malfoy. Harry s'étira de nouveau, réprimant un rire heureux. Il adorait inventer des petits scénarios pour mettre en scène ses fantasmes, et avait trouvé en Lucius un partenaire des plus inventifs et complaisants. Les sortilèges d'illusion n'en rendait leurs petits jeux que plus vraisemblables.

Un élan d'amour incroyable l'envahit lorsqu'il observa son compagnon. Son regard glissa sur les cicatrices, témoignage vivant de ce que l'homme avait du subir pour avoir choisi de combattre à ses côtés.

- Lucius ? murmura-t-il doucement. Je suis heureux que tu aies choisi de devenir notre espion.

Le blond lui renvoya un regard brillant de tendresse.

- J'en suis heureux aussi.

Tout n'avait pas été simple, loin de la. Lorsque Dumbledore était venu annoncer à l'ordre du Phénix que Lucius Malfoy, suite à l'exécution de sa femme Narcissa, avait choisi de retourner sa veste et de devenir leur espion, Harry avait été fou de rage. Il n'avait aucune confiance en la famille Malfoy, même si Draco, en tombant amoureux de Ginny Weasley, avait prouvé par la suite qu'il avait sa place parmi eux.

De même, Lucius n'avait pas été particulièrement ravi de se retrouver aux côtés du _Golden boy_ de Poudlard.

Et puis, insensiblement, leurs sentiments à tous deux avaient changé. Ce qui n'était que haine et mépris de part et d'autre avait laissé la place à quelque chose de plus tendre. Et lorsque, pendant le combat final, Lucius avait été blessé en s'interposant entre Harry et Voldemort, le gryffondor avait compris que sa vie allait radicalement changer.

Sans trembler, il avait expédié l'encombrant Lord noir _ad patres_, et s'était ensuite occupé de Malfoy senior. Pendant les longues semaines ou l'espion était resté dans le coma, Harry l'avait veillé jour et nuit, oscillant entre le désespoir, la peur de le perdre, et l'envie de croire en une vie à deux.

Cette épreuve l'avait rapproché de Draco, et lui avait permis de comprendre davantage la personnalité complexe de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Lorsque Lucius s'était réveillé, il avait trouvé Harry à ses côtés… et ça n'avait pas changé depuis.

En se levant, chaque matin, l'ex-mangemort avait peine à imaginer sa chance.

Lui, le cynique, le désabusé, se surprenait à croire à nouveau en la vie et en l'amour.

Et il entendait bien faire en sorte que ça dure longtemps.

Très longtemps.

Il se pencha, dérobant un très long baiser au jeune homme perpétuellement décoiffé, et murmura tout contre ses lèvres tremblantes :

- La prochaine fois, on joue au prisonnier et au détraqueur…

Alors qu'il répondait passionnément au baiser, Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que quelquefois, Lucius lui flanquait quand même sacrément les jetons.

_Des fois qu'il n'ait pas dit ça en plaisantant_…

**FIN**


End file.
